An Assassin's Choice
by horsie606
Summary: Autumn Storm-Bringer, is a Breton going out on an expedition from Cyrodiil to Skyrim. Someone, though, doesn't like her arrival. Athena Chaser is ordered to assassinate her, but finds herself in a horrible position. She has to choose whether to go through with the contract, or disobey everything she has worked for.


Rain's Hand 21 4E 201.

Mother and father have finally granted me permission to start my expedition over to Skyrim. The knowledge that's hidden there, must be vast and extensive. I can't wait to start learning new secrets. They are only letting me leave on one condition though: I must leave with our servant, Marx, and he's to accompany me and help when needed. I'm not ecstatic about this, for I prefer to do research alone. But, I suppose it's a small price to pay in order to finally leave home and start a new journey.

Twenty-one years, and I'm leaving Cyrodiil for the first time. When thinking about it, it seems rather pathetic. A twenty-one year old woman, living underneath the protection of her parents for her entire life. I suppose I can't blame them though. I'm their only child, and they require somebody to pass along their knowledge when they go to meet Mundus. Still though, it's a pleasure to have some of my own freedom finally.

I leave tomorrow. From what I've researched about Skyrim, there is no city or town that is the inner most hub of the province. Not like the Imperial City at least. They have nine different 'holds', as they like to call them, and they are each governed separately by a different Jarl. Most curious indeed. From what my parents have explained to me, I'm to head to a city called Falkreath, where they have made previous arrangements for a home and research lab. I'm quite excited for my journey there. I have never traveled so far in my life.

I must rest now though. As I do have a carriage taking me there, my parents tell me that I must stay alert; as there can be danger lurking around every corner. I say their paranoid, but if it puts their minds at rest, I will do it for them.

~Autumn Storm-Bringer

Day 23

I have been in this damned 'brotherhood' for almost a month. I have completed twelve contracts without being caught or fault. Astrid, still doesn't believe I have what it takes to be a 'true' member of the Dark Brotherhood. I call bullshit. I think she's worried about the skill I possess. Everybody knows that I'm one of the most skilled archers in all of Skyrim. You'd think that Astrid would be pleased to have somebody like that in her little 'family'; but no. She sticks me with the easiest jobs imaginable. I had to take out elderly woman today. One that was bedridden and ill. God knows why anyone would put a contract out on her, she would have died in days if I hadn't taken her out of her misery.

Astrid is giving me the jobs nobody else wants and I'm sick of being her dog. I've tried to talk to her after the nights we've spent together, but she just wants me to hold her. Never understood why people want to be held, especially someone who is in the Dark Brotherhood. I think it shows weakness. Weakness is something you cannot show when you're an assassin.

On another note, I went to go visit Aela yesterday. She was pleased to see me, to say the very least. We drank a lot of mead and ended up in her bedroom again. That girl needs to learn how to hold her liquor. We fooled around for most of the night, Farkas walked in on us once again and she's the only girl that I don't mind holding after the night. She's really the only girl I've ever had true feelings for.

But feelings and morals are for those who don't kill for a living. I refuse to pursue a relationship with Aela simply because she'd be used against me. Astrid knows of my relation with her, and I fear if Aela and I were a couple; she might become the newest torture subject.

Tomorrow I have two contracts lined up. One of a teenage boy, and another for an elderly man. Let's hope these two prove more of an excitement.

~Athena Chaser

Second Seed 11 4E 102.

This is simply an outrage. Mother and father are definitely going to be hearing about this. They have yet to start construction on my new home. Oh, pardon me. They have the base constructed, by the walls and roof are seemingly invisible. How preposterous. Did mother and father not inform them as to whom was arriving? Were they not told that the daughter of two of the most powerful scholars in Cyrodiil was blessing their putrid little town with her presence? Idiots and maggots, the lot of them.

I specifically ordered a two story home, complete with an alchemy lab, study, library, kitchen, garden and two bedrooms. Is that so difficult to construct? They're all so beneath me, I don't know why I bothered putting any trust into any of them.

Idiots.

~Autumn Storm-Bringer.


End file.
